Hunters
by Cyan Neko
Summary: This series is like Warriors, but with wolves! The characters are all mine, and the idea is original. Prolouge's up, and I want just one reviewer to tell me it's good so I can progress in this. Thanks for reading!
1. Prolouge

Hunters.

Based off the famous "Warriors" series.

Writen by: Cyan Neko

Prolouge

Stumbling over the tree roots, Naki growled something as she kept stumbling

along the flat-face's trail. 'Why is it if the flat-faces act as if they are so tidy and

clean, but in reality they are messy things.' She thought. Deep in thought, not

noticing the hole in the ground, she fell. Expecting the hard 'thud' she fell on so-

mething.. Furry? Yes, it had to be. Though, her paws numb of the cold winter aft-

ernoon, she still felt that furry body underneath her. "Naki?" Said another wolves

voice. Almost falling again, she got up. "Tamaki? Why are you out here- Oh wait.

Let me guess. You got berries again, didn't you?" Naki said, rather playfully.

"Oh, well let me see you try to hunt. All the caribou have left the forest for the m-

onth." "Humph. Then go chase them, idiot." "Tell me, Naki.." Naki hardly even

had time to breath a word, as he jumped, pinned, and stared into her eyes.

"Hu-" As he leaned down, he whispered, "Why do you act like such a smart-

ass?" He said, smiling playfully, jumping off of her. Practically steaming, Naki

pinned him down this time. "Because. I can. And says you, ' Mr. Leader '." She

teased. Getting off of him, Naki started walking back to the packs' dens'. "Cmon,

we have to get back before sunset." She said, not looking back.

~Cyan Neko


	2. Chapter 1 PREVIEW

BTW, I will be posting their reffrences as links in this box. Everytime I get a new chacter, I'll post in the next chapter.

I KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T COPY AND PASTE! If you really want to see them, type it in a new tab xD

Naki: ?pic=53pgg8&amp;s=8 *Brown w/ Tan Hightlights &amp; Green eyes.

Tamaki: ?pic=micq39&amp;s=8#.VIutXPldUio *Grey w/ Yellow Hightlights &amp; Gold eyes.

Tamaki (Ch.1)

PREVIEW! Teaser.

They were walking back to the packs' dens'. It had been a very slow day. All cloudy. Expecting rain, mothers had their pups get into their den.

Tamaki smirked slightly when he saw Naki trip over a rock hidden in the snow-covered leaves and sticks. She fell a good foot infront

of Tamaki. She looked back at him, growling. "Hey! It's not like your not a klutz in this weather! And, I've seen you trip more than me

today. What's with that?" It wasn't a lie. He had been tripping all the way back to the pack dens. Having so many berries in your mouth is

not an easy task. But, he finally dropped some so they weren't in his way of seeing. Then, walking ahead of Naki, he burst into a run.

"Prick! Get back here, Barf-Bag!" Naki yelled running after him. Apparently, she likes to call him, 'barf-bag'. Their way of messing around

was something only a pup could think of. Them being considered teens in the flat-face world, they act like puppies. They scamper

off to-where ever the hell they are going-then just, play fight, hop around, roll around, play fight again, jump in the river, (if they are

near one, of course), and just do about everything. But, when push come to shove, the 'pups' would be serious if they needed to be.

Anyways! Getting back to the pack. Tamaki was the leaders pup, they others had died early, most at one-twelve weeks. So, he had to be

the next leader of MoonStone Pack. The MoonStone pack consisted of multiple types of wolves; Grey wolves, Red wolves, and

some rare plain brown ones, with lighter highlights, like Naki. Tamaki, however, was grey with cream highlights. That was unu-

sual. Consider the fact that his partents are; Grey wolf (Father), and a Red wolf (Mother), with some grey patches in some places, but not

many. Their eyes were both yellow, that's where his electric eyes came from. Naki and Tamaki had been friends for.. Well, ever since

they had been born. Their mothers were best friends, so that's how they met. Naki's siblings died as well. (From being stolen by a rival

pack, but Naki was taken with her mother.) They had too many pups to fight. So, they fled. Nontheless, Tamaki and Naki hung out

ever since they had first been introduced at two weeks.

It was sprinkling. As they ran, it got harder and harder. They finally reached the dens. They greeted the pups that they had to pup-sit.

But they loved them. And the pups loved them too. So, after the greetings were all said and over, they all scurried back into their den.

All of the pups, I meant. Tamaki and Naki completely adored the rain. So, luckily it wasn't to cold that it had turned into snowflakes.

Tamaki and Naki...


End file.
